Ruby Bloodstone
Name: Ruby Bloodstone (nicknamed "Blood") District: 1 Gender: Female Age: 14 Height: 5'5" Personality: Ruby is, no doubt, a freak. She scares people out of their wits and many people tend to avoid her. She is a mental psychopath, although she often doesn't realize what she's doing until someone has been injured, murder has been committed, etc. In other words, she knows she's crazy, she just doesn't realize it until the last minute. Even though she's psychotic, Ruby is very smart and she does in fact try to be kind to others, but she always leaves the wrong impression. She doesn't care, though. All her life she's been sort of a loner, and she's used to having no friends. She used to talk to herself because there was no one else around to talk to besides her parents, but she learned to keep her words inside her head, which would come in handy in the Games since she wouldn't want anyone else to know of the wild, crazy plans she comes up with. She volunteers for the Games, not really because she wants the money. Her hands are always itching to wrap themselves around some type of blade or a spear, so that she can slash, strike, and throw, and watch with satisfaction as her weapon pierces through the flesh of another tribute and thick, crimson blood slowly pours out of their body. She loves the scent and the sight of blood, which is why she nicknamed herself after that words. People of her district thought she was insane for giving herself a nickname like that - lots of tributes in District 2 are indeed killers that want to volunteer, but none of them are as crazy as Ruby. However, after a while, they began to call her "Blood" often, though her general name that she goes by still remains as Ruby. To sum this all up, Ruby is a murderous psychopath that can't be trusted whatsoever, but if you're her ally, she'll wait you out until just the right moment... Backstory: The reason Ruby was not mentioned in Hayden Bloodstone's backstory is because Hayden was at summer school when she was born. Her parents payed her no mind because her brother was already considered their good luck charm, and they didn't need another child getting in the way. They set her up for adoption, and Ruby was in the foster home for at least a few weeks before a woman that worked with Mrs. Bloodstone at the jewlery factory came and got her. This woman was obsessed with the Hunger Games, and often told her colleagues that her dream vacation was to go to the Capitol. She decided that Ruby would be volunteering when she was older, and when she came back victorious, she would take some of her adopted daughter's share of the money to be able to go to the Capitol and live there while Ruby remained happy in Victor's Village. When Ruby was old enough to understand her mother's plan, she agreed to it and swore that she would volunteer as soon as she felt she had learned all she needed to in training. Her foster mother got her obsessed with the Hunger Games, which is why she is the mental child she is now. She would often spend nights sitting on the couch with her foster mother with a big bowl of popcorn and candy as the watched marathons of Hunger Games re-runs. She would cheer for her favorite tributes and boo for the ones that she wanted to die. She treated it like a reality show such as American Idol - if someone died, they were just getting voted off in her mind. She knew that obviously wasn't the truth, but she still treated the Hunger Games as if it were something of that nature. When she was 13, she met her brother, Hayden for the first time while she was going down to the bakery to buy some bread. Hayden told her he didn't know he had a sister, although his parents often mentioned that he was their only child even though they've had others before. This shocked Ruby and made her think, "What if there was someone else after me?" She hated her real parents even more, and she hated Hayden due to the fact that they loved him and he got to live with them. It angered her even more when he told her their parents considered him their good luck charm. She punched him in the jaw and kicked him, causing him to tumble to the ground. That was the last time she saw her brother until he visited her in the Justice Building, and told her that he would think of her as a sister despite what she did to him a year ago in the bakery, and that he didn't care if their parents didn't love her. This made Ruby feel a little better but she showed no emotion in response to that statement, and simply told him to leave without any thanks or goodbyes. Appearance: Ruby has messy, emo-styled black hair with a single blood red streak. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes always have a dark, mysterious glow in them, and her skin is fair and flawless which is typically seen among the girls in District 1. She would be very pretty if it weren't for the daring smirk on her face and the way she always wears a threatening expression. She's quite thin, though not bone skinny as she is well fed, and a bit muscular due to a couple years of hardcore training. Weapon: Ruby can pretty much wield any type of blade, ranging from bigger, heavier swords to tiny yet deadly daggers. However, she favors the spear the most and can also use a mace. Strengths: Ruby has the typical Career strengths; she's phsyically strong, fast, a strong swimmer, and intelligent. Unlike most Careers, however, Ruby knows how to identify plants, and being insane will allow her kills to be quick and gruesome. Weaknesses: Ruby can't climb to save her life. She's afraid of heights, although she won't admit it to anybody. She's very stubborn and untrustworthy, and although her insanity is an advantage, it can also be a weakness for it can get her into lots of trouble. She's also a bit overconfident. Fear: Heights Bloodbath Strategy: When the gong sounds, Ruby will leap off her metal plate and race towards the Cornucopia as fast as she can, where she will grab her weapon of preference and start taking out tributes. She will kill them whether they come to her or she runs at them. By the end of the bloodbath, she expects to see limp bodies scattered around, their cannons firing. Token: Ruby's token is a dark red bracelet with a golden knife inscription. Alliance: Careers Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer Category:14 year olds Category:Females Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes